Luigi vs Falco Lombardi
Luigi vs Falco is a what-if episode of Death Battle Description Mario vs Star Fox!Sidekick vs Sidekick!Who is the better companion? Interlude Boomstick:Sidekicks.They follow the hero and fight alongside them,and are underrated everywhere. ???:And if you were wondering where Wiz and Lion are,they're on break for today,so I'm on today. Boomstick:So yeah,sidekicks.And the two sidekicks we're pitting today are nothing short of iconic. JonTron:Luigi,the Green Wonder. Boomstick:And Falco Lombardi,the gang member turned Star Fox member. JonTron:He's Boomstick and I'm JonTron...and it's our job to analyse their weapon,armor and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Luigi (Cue Luigi's Mansion Theme) JonTron:Luigi is the brother of Mario,and the Green Wonder and secondary savior of the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick:Long ago,Luigi and Mario were plumbers in Brooklyn,but first,Luigi's ass got saved after Mario and Yoshi battled Baby Bowser. JonTron:After that,the brothers settled in Brooklyn,but quickly moved away to the Mushroom Kingdom to save their friend Princess Peach from their old enemy Bowser,starting the Super Mario adventures. Boomstick:Luigi possesses electrokinesis,and can control a variety of elements via power ups.The fuck,is this,a Mario rip-off? JonTron:Boomstick,Luigi's Mario's brother. Boomstick:Oh.Yeah. JonTron:During their adventures of stomping Goombas,Koopas,and the MOTHERFUCKING Hammer Bros,Mario and Luigi obtained a wide variety of powerups.The Fire Flower lets Luigi control Fire like Mario,and can be used underwater,meaning it's powerful as hell. Boomstick:The Tanooki,er-Tanuki?How do you pronounce that? JonTron:Tanooki Suit. Boomstick:Er-Tanooki Suit turns him into Kitsune Luigi,letting him turn into an invincible statue for a while and glide. (Cue Luigi's Mansion 2 Ringtone) JonTron:Luigi's basic jumping is better than Mario's.Standing at 5'5,Weegee's jump is 30 feet tall and then he hovers midair.The Cape Feather takes advantage of this and let's him fly,as well as do a basic Spin Attack. Boomstick:The Ice Flower let's him freeze things,and the Frog Suit,while one of Peta's worst enemies and making him look like a fucking idiot,lets Weegee swim faster. JonTron:And the Penguin Suit is the Frog Suit combined with the Ice Flower. Boomstick:The Cat Suit lets him claw things,and turn into a golden kitty,and the Double Cherry clones him. JonTron:Luigi's other powerups include the Mini Mushroom,letting him walk on water,the Mega Mushroom,obliterating everything,and the Invincibility Star,letting him run around obliterating everything. (Cue Super Mario Bros World 1-1) Boomstick:The Propeller Mushrom and the Acorn Suit lets him glide and fly,and the Hammer is a giant...hammer! JonTron:The Negative Zone makes Luigi able to kill anything,and the Poltergust sucks up souls.Luigi's problems?He freaks out too often and is a pussy. Boomstick:But don't underestimate the Green Wonder!He lifted a castle,saved Mario,and even beat Bowser!There's a reason he's called the Green Wonder! Luigi:Weegee Time! Falco (Cue Corneria-Super Smash Bros Brawl) JonTron:Born in 19 BLW,not much is known about Falco Lombardi,the Ace Pilot of Star Fox. Boomstick:Originally,Falco used to be a gang member in space,but after a fucked-up pig named Pigma betrayed James McCloud,leading to James' son forming Team Star Fox,Falco joined the Flight Academy dropouts as their ace pilot. JonTron:Falco joined Fox McCloud,Peppy O' Hare,and annoying,motherfucking Slippy Toad on missions since then. Bomstick:Falco is a precise pilot,and flies Arwings smoothly,being the best pilot of Star Fox. JonTron:To reduce flight pressure,Falco's legs were removed and replaced with metal legs he could wear as boots. Boomstick:And while he can't control Landmaster tanks so well,he still is very able in land combat. (Cue Orbital Gate Assault-Super Smash Bros.4) JonTron:Falco carries a blaster,and while they won't be disintegrating anything,the bird still uses them right. Boomstick:The Reflector he has,unlike Fox's,can be used for short-ranged attacks and deflect projectiles.He delivers fast melee combos with his wings,and Falco Phantasm lets him knock down his opponents,but is slower than Fox's. JonTron:The Fire Bird lets him cover himself in fire,and he carries bombs like Fox,which can explode when they touch his enemies. (Cue Star Wolf-Star Fox 64) Boomstick:Falco is a master of aerial combat,and,while slower than Fox,he still deals damage,and is quick.Sadly,he's low on the durability department,and is really arrogant,often underestimating his opponents. JonTron:But Falco is a master pilot aAnd racer,and battled several times with his team,and even kept up with Fox.No reason to call him a slouch. Falco:Hands off my bread!!! Pre-Death Battle JonTron:All right,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:It's time for a Death Battle!And Lion and Wiz,get back before you're fired. Death Battle Luigi was taking a nap.Everything was quiet and peaceful at the mansion when he heard a loud noise. Luigi:Oh mama! He runs off to investigate.The source of the sound was Falco Lombardi,ace pilot of Star Fox.Luigi spotted Falco,and nervous,ran up to him to confront the bird. Falco:You wanna fight,chump?!!Let's go! Luigi:Leeet's a-go. FIGHT!! Falco pulls out the blaster and fires at Luigi.Luigi equips a Fire Flower and rushes onwards,then jumps above Falco and spins in midair,causing fireballs to scatter at Falco.Falco dodges them and equips his Reflector,and continues fire. Luigi equips a Cape Feather,deflecting Falco's shots,then spins towards Falco,trapping him. Falco becomes dizzy from Luigi's spinning.Luigi equips a Tanooki Suit,turning into a statue impervious to Falco's shots. Falco:Dammit.FIRE! The Fire Bird destroys the suit.Falco then throws his Reflector at the green-capped plumber,and delivers a fierce aerial combo. Luigi falls to the ground,and Falco bombs him. Luigi:Oh,no. The plumber then equips a Mega Mushroom to counter Falco.Falco's eyes turn giant and bulge,then he turns tail and runs.Luigi eventually Ground Pounds,sending Falco flying.He then picks him up,but before he can kill him,the powerup wears off. Falco repeatedly performs Falco Phantasm on Luigi,but the plumber eventually slows down and performs the Negative Zone,slowing Falco. Luigi then pulls out the Poltergust and sucks in Falco.The plumber then reequips the Mega Mushroom and steps on his Poltergust,causing Falco's blood to ooze from the squashed vaccuum. KO! Luigi throws the remains of the Poltergust and Falco right through the window. Conclusion JonTron:Damn,son. Boomstick:Falco took the weapons and speed categories,but that's it. JonTron:Luigi lifts castles,is more experienced,durable,and defeated the overpowered Bowser!And Falco is more of a pilot anyway. Boomstick:Falco just needed to powerup. JonTron:The winner is Luigi. Trivia * This is LionKeybladeWielder's first battle to feature a Star Fox character. Next Time Next Time on Death Battle... THE SEASON FINALE... (Cue Legendary Pokèmon-Red and Blue) Arceus roars and an Arceus battle appears on-screen.Arceus then gets in battle stance. (Cue Don't Stop-Dragon Ball Z Kai) KAAAAAA.....MEEEEEEEE........HAAAAAAAAA.............MEEEEEEEEE.............HAAAAAAAAAA! Goku is shown battling several DBZ Villains,and then activates Super Saiyan Beyond God Form. Lion:,Hey guys,what's up,I'm Lion! Wiz:And I'm Wiz. Boomstick:And I'm Boomstick!So the next battle,it's the season final,we're really excited,it's Goku vs Arceus,we're really excited,and we're working on it,it'll be so cool,we're trying to deliver Season 1 with a bang so yeah,stay tuned. Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:LionKeybladeWielder Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Mario vs Star Fox themed Death Batlles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music